<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1 to 10 by lovefelix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424558">1 to 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefelix/pseuds/lovefelix'>lovefelix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, Seo Changbin - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefelix/pseuds/lovefelix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Kim Seungmin suddenly asks you the 10 things you want to do with him, but what was the reason?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1 to 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bub?” Seungmin called you while you were busy playing PUBG on your laptop. “Can I ask you a question?” You hated the anxiety that boosted in your mind after he said that causing you to get distracted and died in pubg.</p><p>“W-what is it?” You nervously turned your chair to look at him, sitting on your bed.</p><p>He took out his phone. “Enumerate ten things you want to do with me.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Your eyes went wide in disbelief. “I died in pubg because you want me to enumerate ten things I want to do with you?” </p><p>Your little puppy pouted since you got annoyed by his sudden question so you sat beside him and stared at his twinkling eyes. “There’s only one thing I want to do with you and that is to grow old together so shut up I’m gonna play again.”</p><p>After a few days, Seungmin still kept on bugging you about the ten things you want to do with him but you can’t think. Ten things isn’t enough for a lifetime but you shrugged it off and started to write the ten things you’ve always wanted to do once you got a boyfriend.</p><p>(1) Go to the beach with him</p><p>You packed your things as the doorbell rang, revealing a Kim Seungmin wearing dark blue shorts, white oversized shirt, white sneakers, with a camera hanging on his neck. “Are you ready?”</p><p>The moment you got to the beach, you rushed towards the sea and started throwing splashes on each other although Seungmin was running away from you since his camera might get ruined. </p><p>He kept on taking photos of you as if it was a photoshoot you came here for. When you got a little grumpy, he chuckled and hid his camera inside his bag. “Fine, fine, what do you want to do?”</p><p>“Love you for the rest of my life.” Seungmin’s cheeks went red and started to pull you towards the banana boat ride.</p><p>It was an amazing day except for the fact that the both of you fell off the banana boat since you were off balanced and pulled Seungmin as you fell so that he won’t have the time to laugh at you.</p><p>“I love you!” You shouted after him, walking away after he dropped you off.</p><p>He looked back and smiled. “Nobody loves you more than me, baby.”</p><p>(2) Make him cook breakfast for me</p><p>You were fast asleep when you heard knocking on the door of your apartment so you checked the time and it’s only 8 in the morning. Weird, you didn’t order anything online lately.</p><p>Expecting it to be your mom, you were surprised when you puppy boyfriend smiled at you wearing a hoodie with eggs and pancake mix on his hand.</p><p>“Seungmin, it’s literally 8am.” He went straight to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast but knowing him, he’d blow up your whole house so you hurriedly went to the comfort room to wash your face and brush your teeth in order to help him after but then you heard a scream.</p><p>You ran towards the kitchen and saw the pancake mix scattered on the floor. You can help but laugh at Seungmin’s defeated face. He looks so cute when he pouts. </p><p>You kneeled down to scoop the mix with your finger. “Hey bub, that’s dirt—“ He stopped when you brushed the mix in his cheek. His eyes went wide and then made an evil grin. “Come here, you!” He started to scoop pancake mix as well and chased after you towards the living room.</p><p>Instead of cooking breakfast, the both of you just played with the spilled pancake mix on the floor and stopped when you tripped on the mix while running. Seungmin laughed at you and didn’t even bother to help. You smiled at the sight though. He looks like a baby with the pancake mix all over his face.</p><p>In the end, you just ordered breakfast from a restaurant near your apartment. “I’m sorry. I really wanted to cook for you but I guess the kitchen hates me.” Seungmin stated after swallowing his scrambled eggs.</p><p>You stood up from your seat and hugged him from behind. “I don’t need a cook. I need a boyfriend I can have fun with.” You hugged him tighter and whispered. “I love you.”</p><p>“Nobody loves you more than me baby.” He smiled.</p><p>(3) Study dates</p><p>Finals is coming up and you were stressed than ever. You were staring at the wall, thinking how it’s more interesting that the lecture book you are currently reading when your phone vibrated.</p><p>Meet me downstairs, let’s study together. - Puppy</p><p>You smiled and immediately fixed your things and headed towards the lobby when you saw Seungmin waiting for you. </p><p>The two of you went to a nearby café although the sun is already setting. No one is saying anything and you enjoyed the comfortable silence while reading your notes and him doing his term paper on his laptop.</p><p>You offered to buy more coffee when you realized it’s already 9 in the evening but what you came back to is a sleeping Seungmin with his head on the table. </p><p>You didn’t bother to wake him up but stared at him instead while playing with his hair. “I love you so much.”</p><p>As if he was awake all along, he muttered. “Nobody loves you more than me, baby.”</p><p>(4) Late night drives</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t know how to drive yet although he’s attending driving school. But for safety purposes, you’re the one who’s going to drive tonight with no destination in mind.</p><p>The road was quite empty since it’s already midnight so you put your windows down and Seungmin started to play chill songs, starting off with Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.</p><p>With the wind brushing in your face, Passenger seat by Stephen Speaks playing, and Seungmin trying to take photos of you using his film camera, you felt so carefree like nothing ever matters except for a full tank gas, good music, streetlights, and a Kim Seungmin.</p><p>The both of you sang along as you pulled over at the side of the road, overlooking a wonderful view. You sat on the roof of your car and stared at the colorful buildings standing in front of you.</p><p>“Hey,” You started but when you turned your gaze at your boyfriend, he was already staring, making you blush. “Aren’t you cold?” You were only wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts.</p><p>Seungmin shifted towards the back of where you’re sitting at and hugged you from behind. You played with his hands and said, “I love you so much.”</p><p>He leaned his head on yours. “Nobody loves you more than me, baby.”</p><p>(5) Sing you to sleep</p><p>Seungmin said he’d come by your apartment by 8 in the evening for a sleepover but he’s not replying to your texts nor answering your calls. You started worrying and tried to message his friends but there were no responses as well.</p><p>Maybe he’s busy. But his exams just finished. Maybe something important came up. But he’d tell you immediately. Maybe the boys came by and they’re bonding? But you had plans together.</p><p>The anxiety grew inside you when your doorbell rang and it’s around 12 midnight already. You opened your door to see a very pale Seungmin. “What happened?” You frantically let him inside and got him a glass of water.</p><p>“Nothing much,” He started after drinking the whole glass. “Something came up, Felix had a sever stomachache so we had to rush him to the hospital. Sorry, I’m late.” He gave you a weak smile.</p><p>“Is he okay now?” Felix was one of Seungmin’s friends that you are kinda close with. Seungmin just nodded.</p><p>A tear escaped from your eye. “Do you how worried I was? I thought something horrible happened to you. Why didn’t you text me or something?”</p><p>Seungmin embraced you into a hug and patted your head. “I’m sorry but here I am now, right?”</p><p>He started to sing A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. He wiped your tears slowly and kissed your forehead as he cuddled you in the sofa with yoh facing his chest as he sang you to sleep. </p><p>Seungmin just kept on playing with your hair and started to sing Numbers by The Cab. You felt your consciousness drifting away but you wanted to stay awake to listen to your boyfriend’s angelic voice.</p><p>You were about to enter dream land when Seungmin whispered in your ear. “Nobody loves you more than me, baby.”</p><p>(6) Comic café date</p><p>“So did you like it?” The two of you went out of the cinema together, holding hands after watching a movie adaptation from your favorite comic book.</p><p>Seungmin looked so hyped up. “Remember that scene where a bomb dropped and everyone was so surprised—“ He just kept on muttering about the movie when you stopped by the comic café.</p><p>You went to pick the books and comics you wanna read and he did the same. After that, the both of you ordered coffee and sat on the floor by the shelves, your back against one another to have a comfortable position.</p><p>You’ve always admired Marvel comic books but Seungmin wasn’t really fond of them not until you saw him reading Doctor Strange behind you.</p><p>“I thought you don’t like those kind of stuff?” You asked, smiling.</p><p>He didn’t even bother to look at you, too busy reading as he chuckled. “Well, you love these kind of stuff so might as well love them too.” You felt your heart jump.</p><p>“Seungmin,” He looked at you now with your sudden change of expression. “Have I already said that I love you so much, because I love you so much.”</p><p>He smirked. “Nobody loves you more than me baby.”</p><p>(7) Watch a Day6 Concert together</p><p>[Kindly listen to ‘You were beautiful’ by Day6 to feel the moment more]</p><p>Beautiful<br/>
Just the way that you would look at me<br/>
Was so much I'd never wanna leave<br/>
I, I keep trying to forget how you were</p><p>The both of you sang along as Day6 performed on stage. Seungmin has always been a fan of the band and he influenced you to listen to them. They produce good music and in no time, you love them as much as he does. </p><p>Seungmin would sing Day6 songs out of nowhere often and you watch their vlives, jam to their music, and stream their songs so they can top the charts together but this is your first time watching their concert since your schedules didn’t match with their concert date last time.</p><p>Wonpil went to your direction and pointed at the two of you since you were wearing matching shirts, obviously a couple. He gave us a finger heart before walking away. Seungmin was screaming.</p><p>You glanced at Seungmin, not taking his eyes off the stage. He noticed you staring at him and gave you a small smile as 1 to 10 by Day6 started playing.</p><p>“Nobody loves you more than me, baby.” He chuckled while singing along.</p><p>(8) Make a surprise for him </p><p>Surprises weren’t made for special occassions only. It’s a normal school day but you’re on your way to make it special.</p><p>Your boyfriend was busy putting his books on his locker so you took this chance to snatch his bag in his room and put a letter inside, saying “Go to where we became official” which is the huge tree near the parking lot.</p><p>While waiting, you played on your phone and started to panic when you saw Seungmin walking towards your direction. </p><p>“Hey,” He kissed your forehead. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Well then,” You shrugged. “Look up!”</p><p>You know how much your guy loves dogs so you bought him a dog plushie and hanged in by the tree. He was so happy he jumped immediately to get it. “I’m going to imagine that this is you every night when I cuddle it.”</p><p>“That’s not the one you’re going to cuddle.” He looked at you with confused eyes as you revealed the box behind the tree.</p><p>Seungmin opened the box to see a little puppy staring at him. “Surprise!” </p><p>He got the little one out of the box and carried it, not saying anything. “Uhm, by the way, I named him Sky but if you don’t like it, feel free to change it.” He’s still not saying anything.</p><p>“Sky Kim, huh?” He looked at you with a smile, the smile that can replace the sun. “Our first son.”</p><p>You felt your cheeks heat up. “Y-yeah, I guess. I hope you like him though because if not, I’m going to snatch him away from you since he loves me so much already.”</p><p>Seungmin walked closer to you until your faces are inches away from each other. “Nobody loves you more than me, baby.”</p><p>(9) Play in the rain </p><p>Seungmin loves the rain. He’d get all jumpy and excited when he hears the rain pouring outside. The two of you were in his house, minding your own businesses while reading books that you bought from the book sale the other day when it started raining.</p><p>“Yes!” You screamed in unison.</p><p>Both of you jumped from the sofa and ran outside, not even caring if you’re in your pajamas. Seungmin carried you in a piggy back ride as he jumped on puddles. You played tag and just enjoyed the cold weather.</p><p>“You’re it!” You were laughing as you tapped Seungmin but as you ran away, you noticed something wrong. </p><p>Seungmin has stopped smiling and was now holding his chest, breathing heavily with his eyes closed.</p><p>You rushed towards him and slowly accompanied him towards the shed. “Are you okay? Oh my god, what’s happening? Where are you hurt?” Your phone was back in his room so you couldn’t call anyone. </p><p>Seungmin took a deep breath and looked at you with a sad smile. “I’m sorry for keeping it a secret.” After than, he rested his head on your shoulder. Tears were flowing in your eyes now.</p><p>“Help!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. “I don’t know what’s happening but Seungmin, stay with me! Stay with me! Wake up, please!” You desperately carried him back to the house to get your phone and call an ambulance.</p><p>You draped a blanket on his body. “E-Everything’s gonna be okay, right? I-I’m here, I’ll never l-leave your side. I love you s-so much.” You stuttered as you kept on crying with a very pale Seungmin in front of you.</p><p>He managed to look up, stare at your eyes, and smile a little. “Nobody loves you more than me, baby.”</p><p>(10) Spend the rest of my life with him</p><p>It’s been a year, huh? You thought as you kept on driving towards the cemetery. You wiped a tear that escaped from your eye as you remembered what happen back then.</p><p>You discovered that Seungmin had a heart disease that was why he asked you for the ten things you wanted to do with him—to make his last days in the world worthwhile. </p><p>However, your last wish was not granted—almost not granted. </p><p>You saw Seungmin waving at you and sat beside him in front of the grave of the person who donated his heart for your boyfriend. The man was brain dead due to an accident, the same time Seungmin had a heart attack when the both of you played in the rain. The man signed up a contract that if he gets brain dead, he’d donate his organs and Seungmin was compatible with his blood type and everything.</p><p>Every month, you visit the man’s grave. Wherever he is, you’re sure he’s happy that he got to help more people to live normally.</p><p>“Hey bub,” Seungmin said inside the car as you drove towards the mall for lunch. “About the last thing you wanted to do with me, don’t ever leave me okay? I’ll grant that for a lifetime.”</p><p>You smiled and looked at him like you were betrayed as the traffic light changed to red. “You were the one who almost left me! Do you know how scared I was? Not gonna lie, I’m still scared up to this day!” He was actually laughing! You continued slowly. “Please don’t do that again, I don’t what to do.”</p><p>“I’ll be by your side, I promise.” He held your hand.</p><p>“I love you,”</p><p>“Nobody loves you more than me, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>